


The Story of Michael Burns

by ExcisionPhantom



Series: Creepypasta Creations [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcisionPhantom/pseuds/ExcisionPhantom
Summary: I once was human but was reborn by a mysterious creature/force.





	The Story of Michael Burns

\- .... . -.-- / ... .- -.-- / - . -.-. .... -. --- .-.. --- --. -.-- / .. ... / --. .-. . .- - .-.-.- / .-- .... .- - / .. ... / ... --- / --. .-. . .- - / .- -... --- ..- - / .. - ..--.. / - . -.-. .... -. --- .-.. --- --. -.-- / .. ... / .- / -.. .-. ..- --. / -.-. .- ..- ... .. -. --. / .- -.. -.. .. -.-. - .. --- -. .-.-.- / - .... .. ... / -.. .-. ..- --. / .... .- ... / ... .. -.. . / . ..-. ..-. . -.-. - ... # / -.. .. ... -.-. --- -- ..-. --- .-. - --..-- / -.. .- .-. -.- -. . ... ... --..-- / .- -. -.. / -.. . .- - .... .-.-.- / - . -.-. .... -. --- .-.. --- --. -.-- / .- -. -.. / .. - ... / -.. . .--. . -. -.. .- -. - ... / .- .-. . / .-- .... .- - / -.- .. .-.. .-.. . -.. / -- . .-.-.-  
They say technology is great. What is so great about it? Technology is a drug causing addiction. This drug has side effects; discomfort, darkness, and death. Technology and its dependants are what killed me.

-... . .. -. --. / .- / - . -..- - .. .-.. . / .-- --- .-. -.- . .-. / .. -. / - .... . / -... --- --- -- / --- ..-. / -. . .-- / - . -.-. .... -. --- .-.. --- --. .. . ... / .. -. / .--. . -. -. ... -.-- .-.. ...- .- -. .. .- --..-- / ..- -. .. - . -.. / ... - .- - . ... / .-- .- ... / . -..- -.-. .. - .. -. --. / .- -. -.. / . ...- . .-. -.-- --- -. . / .-- .- ... / .-.. --- --- -.- .. -. --. / - --- / - .... . / .-..-. --. .-. . .- - / ..-. ..- - ..- .-. . .-..-. .-.-.- / .- ... / .- / -.-- --- ..- -. --. / -- .- -. / .-- .... --- / .... .- -.. / . -..- .--. . .-. .. . -. -.-. . / .. -. / - .... . / - . -..- - .. .-.. . / .. -. -.. ..- ... - .-. -.-- / .- -. -.. / - .... . / -- . -.-. .... .- -. .. -.-. ... / --- ..-. / ... ..- -.-. .... / -- .- -.-. .... .. -. . ... --..-- / .. / .-- .- ... / .... . .- -.. . -.. / - --- / -. . .-- / -... . --. .. -. -. .. -. --. ... / .. -. / ..-. --- .-. - / .-- .- ... .... .. -. --. - --- -. / - . -..- - .. .-.. . / -.-. --- -- .--. .- -. -.-- --..-- / -... ..- - / - .... . / .-.. --- -.-. --- -- --- - .. ...- . / .----. .- .-. .- -- .. -. --. --- .----. .-.-.- / - .... . / - .-. .. .--. / ... .... --- ..- .-.. -.. / .... .- ...- . / -... . . -. / --- -. .-.. -.-- / ..-. --- .-. - -.-- -....- ..-. .. ...- . / -- .. -. ..- - . ... / .- - / - .... . / -- --- ... - .-.-.-  
Being a textile worker in the boom of new technologies in Pennsylvania, United States was exciting and everyone was looking to the "Great Future". As a young man who had experience in the textile industry and the mechanics of such machines, I was headed to new beginnings in Fort Washington Textile Company, but the locomotive 'Aramingo'. The trip should have been only forty-five minutes at the most.

\- .... --- ..- --. .... / .- ... / .-- . / . -. - . .-. . -.. / .-- .... .. - . -- .- .-. ... .... / - --- .-- -. ... .... .. .--. --..-- / .. / .. -. ... - .- -. - .-.. -.-- / -.- -. . .-- / ... --- -- . - .... .. -. --. / .-- .- ... / .-- .-. --- -. --. / .- ... / - .... . / .-.. --- -.-. --- -- --- - .. ...- . / ... ..- -.. -.. . -. .-.. -.-- / -.-. .- ..- ... . -.. / .- .-.. .-.. / --- ..-. / .. - ... / .--. .- ... ... . -. --. . .-. ... / - --- / .-.. ..- .-. -.-. .... / ..-. --- .-. .-- .- .-. -.. / .- -. -.. / - .... . / ... -.-. .-. . . -.-. .... .. -. --. / --- ..-. / -... .-. .- -.- . ... / -.-. --- ..- .-.. -.. / -... . / .... . .- .-. -.. / -. --- - / --- -. .-.. -.-- / ..-. .-. --- -- / - .-- --- / -.. .. ..-. ..-. . .-. . -. - / ... --- ..- .-. -.-. . ... .-.-.- / .. / -.. --- -. .----. - / -.- -. --- .-- / .-- .... .- - / -.-. .- ..- ... . -.. / -- . / - --- / --- .-. / .... --- .-- / .. / -- .- -. .- --. . -.. / - --- / -.. --- / ... --- -....- ... --- / --.- ..- .. -.-. -.- .-.. -.-- --..-- / -... ..- - / .. / ... --- --- -. / ..-. --- ..- -. -.. / -- -.-- ... . .-.. ..-. / .- -... .- -. -.. --- -. .. -. --. / - .... . / ... - .. .-.. .-.. / -- --- ...- .. -. --. / .-.. --- -.-. --- -- --- - .. ...- . / - --- / .-.. .- -. -.. / .. -. / .- / .--. .. .-.. . / --- ..-. / -- . .-- / - . .-.. . --. .-. .- .--. .... / .-.. .. -. . ... / - .... .- - / .-- . .-. . / -... . .. -. --. / .--. ..- - / .. -. / .- .-.. --- -. --. / - .... . / - .-. .- -.-. -.- ... --..-- / .- -. -.. / .. -. / - .... .- - / -- --- -- . -. - / - .... .. -. --. ... / -... . -.-. .- -- . / .- / -... .-.. ..- .-. .-.-.-  
Though as we entered Whitemarsh Township, I instantly knew something was wrong as the locomotive suddenly caused all of its passengers to lurch forward and the screeching of brakes could be heard not only from two different sources. I don't know what caused me to or how I managed to do so-so quickly, but I soon found myself abandoning the still moving locomotive to land in a pile of mew telegraph lines that were being put in along the tracks, and in that moment things became a blur.

.- .-. .- -- .. -. --. --- / .-- .- ... / -.-. .-. .- ... .... .. -. --. / .. -. - --- / .- -. --- - .... . .-. / .-.. --- -.-. --- -- --- - .. ...- . --..-- / - .... . .-. . / .-- .- ... / .- -. / .. -. ... - .- -. - / . -..- .--. .-.. --- ... .. --- -. --..-- / .. / -.-. .-.. --- ... . -.. / -- -.-- / . -.-- . ... --..-- / .- -. -.. / --. .-. .- -... -... . -.. / - .... . / .-. .- .-- / - . .-.. . --. .-. .- .--. .... / .-.. .. -. . ... / - --- / - .-. -.-- / .- -. -.. / .--. ..- .-.. .-.. / -- -.-- ... . .-.. ..-. / .- .-- .- -.-- / ..-. .-. --- -- / - .... . / .. -. -.-. --- -- .. -. --. / .. -. ..-. . .-. -. --- --..-- / .- -. -.. / - .... . -. / .- .-.. .-.. / .. / -.-. --- ..- .-.. -.. / ..-. . . .-.. / .-- .- ... / .--. .- .. -. .-.-.- / .--. .- .. -. / ... .... --- --- - .. -. --. / ..- .--. / -- -.-- / .- .-. -- / .- -. -.. / - .... .-. --- ..- --. .... / -- -.-- / -... --- -.. -.-- / .- -. -.. / - .... . -. / .- -. / .- -.. -.. . -.. / ... . -. ... .- - .. --- -. / .. / -.-. .- -. / --- -. .-.. -.-- / -.. . ... -.-. .-. .. -... . / .- ... / -... . .. -. --. / .- -... ... --- .-. -... . -.. / .- -. -.. / . -..- - .-. . -- . / . -. . .-. --. -.-- .-.-.-  
Aramingo was crashing into another locomotive, there was an instant explosion, I closed my eyes, and grabbed the raw telegraph lines to try and pull myself away from the incoming inferno, and then all I could feel was pain. Pain shooting up my arm and through my body and then an added sensation I can only describe as being absorbed and extreme energy.

\- .... . -. / .. / .-- .- ... / ... ..- .-. .-. --- ..- -. -.. . -.. / -... -.-- / -.. .- .-. -.- -. . ... ... .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- / -- -.-- / -... --- -.. -.-- / .-- .- ... / .-- . .. --. .... - .-.. . ... ... / .- -. -.. / -.-- . - / .. / .-- .- ... / ..-. .-.. --- .-- .. -. --. / .-- .. - .... / . -. . .-. --. -.-- .-.-.- / .. / -.-. --- ..- .-.. -.. -. .----. - / .... . .- .-. / .- -. -.-- - .... .. -. --. --..-- / .. / -.-. --- ..- .-.. -.. -. .----. - / ... . . / .- -. -.-- - .... .. -. --. .-.-.- / .- .-.. .-.. / .. / -.-. --- ..- .-.. -.. / ..-. . . .-.. / .-- .- ... / - .... .. ... / --- ...- . .-. .-- .... . .-.. -- .. -. --. / . -. . .-. --. -.-- / .- -. -.. / .--. .- .. -. --..-- / -... ..- - / .. / -.-. --- ..- .-.. -.. -. .----. - / ... -.-. .-. . .- -- .-.-.- / - .... . / .--. .- .. -. / ... .-.. --- .-- .-.. -.-- / . -... -... . -.. / .- .-- .- -.-- / .- -. -.. / .-- .- ... / .-. . .--. .-.. .- -.-. . -.. / .-- .. - .... / -- --- .-. . / . -. . .-. --. -.-- .-.-.- / .-- .... .- - / .-- .- ... / .... .- .--. .--. . -. .. -. --. ..--.. / .-- .- ... / .. / -.. . .- -.. ..--..  
Then I was surrounded by darkness... My body was weightless and yet I was flowing with energy. I couldn't hear anything, I couldn't see anything. All I could feel was this overwhelming energy and pain, but I couldn't scream. The pain slowly ebbed away and was replaced with more energy. What was happening? Was I dead?

.- - / - .... .- - / -- --- -- . -. - / .- / .... .. --. .... --..-- / ... --.- ..- . .- -.- -.-- / ...- --- .. -.-. . / ..-. .. .-.. .-.. . -.. / - .... . / --.- ..- .. . - / ...- --- .. -.. .-.-.- / .-..-. .-. . .- .-.. / ... ..- ..-. ..-. . .-. .. -. --. / .. ... / -. --- - / -.- -. --- .-- -. .-.-.- .-..-. / .-..-. .-- .... . .-. . / .- -- / .. ..--.. / .-- .... --- / .- .-. . / -.-- --- ..- ..--.. .-..-. / .. / - .-. .. . -.. / -.-. .- .-.. .-.. .. -. --. / --- ..- - --..-- / -... ..- - / -. --- - .... .. -. --. / -.-. .- -- . / --- ..- - --..-- / .- -. -.. / -.-- . - / .. / -.- -. . .-- / - .... . / ...- --- .. -.-. . / -.-. --- ..- .-.. -.. / .... . .- .-. / -- . .-.-.- / .-..-. .-. . .- .-.. / ... ..- ..-. ..-. . .-. .. -. --. / .. ... / -. --- - / -.- -. --- .-- -. .-.-.- .-..-. / # .-- .... . .-. . / .- .-. . / -.-- --- ..- ..--.. # / .-..-. .-. . .- .-.. / ... ..- ..-. ..-. . .-. .. -. --. / .. ... / -. --- - / -.- -. --- .-- -. .-.-.- .-..-. / -- -.-- / ..-. . .- .-. / .- -. -.. / .- -. --. . .-. / -... . --. .- -. / - --- / ..-. ..- . .-.. / - .... . / -... ..- .-. -. .. -. --. / . -. . .-. --. -.-- .-.-.- / .-..-. .-- .... --- / .- .-. . / -.-- --- ..- --..-- / .- -. ... .-- . .-. / -- . -.-.-- .-..-. / ... .. .-.. . -. -.-. . .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- / .. / -.-. --- ..- .-.. -.. -. .----. - / ..- -. -.. . .-. ... - .- -. -.. / .-- .... .- - / .-- .- ... / .... .- .--. .--. . -. .. -. --. / --- .-. / .-- .... -.-- / .. / .-- .- ... / .... . .-. . .-.-.- / - .... --- ..- --. .... / .. / .-- .- ... / ..-. .. .-.. .-.. . -.. / .-- .. - .... / ..-. . .- .-. / .- -. -.. / .- -. --. . .-. --..-- / - .... .- - / ..-. . .- .-. / ... --- --- -. / .-- .- ... / .-. . .--. .-.. .- -.-. . -.. / .-- .. - .... / .--. ..- .-. . / .-. .- --. . --..-- / .- -. -.. / -- . -- --- .-. .. . ... / ... --- --- -. / -... . --. .- -. / - --- / ..-. .-.. .- ... .... / .. -. - --- / -- -.-- / ...- .. ... .. --- -. .-.-.- / .-..-. .-. . .- .-.. / ... ..- ..-. ..-. . .-. .. -. --. / .. ... / -. --- - / -.- -. --- .-- -. .-.-.- .-..-.  
At that moment a high, squeaky voice filled the quiet void. "Real Suffering is not known."  
"Where am I? Who are you?" I tried calling out, but nothing came out, and yet I knew the voice could hear me.  
"Real suffering is not known." “Where are you?”  
"Real suffering is not known." My fear and anger began to fuel the burning energy. "Who are you, answer me!"  
Silence... I couldn't understand what was happening or why I was here. Though I was filled with fear and anger, that fear soon was replaced with pure rage, and memories soon began to flash into my vision. "Real suffering is not known."

\- .... .- - / --- - .... . .-. / - .-. .- .. -. --..-- / - .... . / .----. ... .... .- -.- .- -- .- -..- --- -. .----. --..-- / - .... . / . -. --. .. -. . . .-. / .-- .- ... / -. . --. .-.. . -.-. - .. -. --. / .... .. ... / -.. ..- - .. . ... .-.-.- / .... . / -.. .. -.. -. .----. - / -. --- - / ..- ... . / - .... . / - . .-.. . --. .-. .- .--. .... / - --- / -- . ... ... .- --. . / .. -. .-.-.- / .... . / -.- -. . .-- / .... . / .-- .- ... / .-. ..- -. -. .. -. --. / .-.. .- - . --..-- / .... . / .-. . .-.. .. . -.. / - --- / -- ..- -.-. .... / --- -. / - .... . / .-.. --- -.-. --- -- --- - .. ...- . .-.-.- / .... . / ... .... --- ..- .-.. -.. / .... .- ...- . / -.- -. --- .-- -. / - .... .- - / - .... . / ... .... .- -.- .- -- .- -..- --- -. / .-- .- ... / -. --- - / ..-. .- ... - / . -. --- ..- --. .... .-.-.- / .- -. -.. / - .... . / .- .-. .- -- .. -. --. --- --..-- / - .... . / - . .-.. . --. .-. .- .--. .... / ... .- .. -.. / - .... . -.-- / -.-. --- ..- .-.. -.. / -- .- -.- . / .. - / . ...- . -. / - .... --- ..- --. .... / - .... . -.-- / -.- -. . .-- / - .... . / ... .... .- -.- .- -- .- -..- --- -. / .-- .- ... / .-.. .- - . .-.-.- / - .... . -.-- / .- .-.. .-.. / -.- -. . .-- / - .... . -.-- / .-- . .-. . / --- -. / - .... . / ... .- -- . / - .-. .- -.-. -.- .-.-.- / .-..-. .-. . .- .-.. / ... ..- ..-. ..-. . .-. .. -. --. / .. ... / -. --- - / -.- -. --- .-- -. .-.-.- .-..-.  
That other train, the 'Shakamaxon', the engineer was neglecting his duties. He didn't not use the telegraph to message in. He knew he was running late, he relied to much on the locomotive. He should have known that the Shakamaxon was not fast enough. And the Aramingo, the telegraph said they could make it even though they knew the Shakamaxon was late. They all knew they were on the same track. "Real suffering is not known."

... --- --- -. / -- -.-- / -- . -- --- .-. .. . ... / .-- . .-. . / .-. . .--. .-.. .- -.-. . -.. / .-- .. - .... / -. . .-- / .. -- .- --. . ... --..-- / -... ..- - / -. --- - / -- . -- --- .-. .. . ... --..-- / - .... . -.-- / .-- . .-. . / --- ..-. / .--. . --- .--. .-.. . / .- -. -.. / - . -.-. .... -. --- .-.. --- --. -.-- .-.-.- / .. ... / .... ..- -- .- -. .. - -.-- / ... - ..- .--. .. -.. -.-.-- / ... --- / -- .- -. -.-- / -.. . .- - .... ... / -.-. .- ..- ... . -.. / -... -.-- / - . -.-. .... -. --- .-.. --- --. -.-- / .- -. -.. / -.-- . - / .--. . --- .--. .-.. . / ... . . -- . -.. / - --- / -... . / -.. . .--. . -. -.. .- -. - ... / --- -. / - .... . -- .-.-.- / - .... --- ... . / ... - ..- .--. .. -.. / -.. . .--. . -. -.. .- -. - ... --..-- / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / - .... . -.-- / -. --- - / .-.. . .- .-. -. / - .... .- - / - .... . .. .-. / - . -.-. .... -. --- .-.. --- --. -.-- / .. ... / .-- .... .- - / .. ... / -.- .. .-.. .-.. .. -. --. / - .... . -- ..--.. / .. - / -.- .. .-.. .-.. . -.. / -- . -.-.-- / .-..-. .-. . .- .-.. / ... ..- ..-. ..-. . .-. .. -. --. / .. ... / -. --- - / -.- -. --- .-- -. .-.-.- .-..-.  
Soon my memories were replaced with new images, but not memories, they were of people and technology. Is humanity stupid! So many deaths caused by technology and yet people seemed to be dependants on them. Those stupid dependants, will they not learn that their technology is what is killing them? It killed me! "Real suffering is not known."

\- . -.-. .... -. --- .-.. --- --. -.-- --..-- / .. - / - .-. ..- .-.. -.-- / .. ... / .- / -.. .-. ..- --. .-.-.- / - .... .. ... / -.. .-. ..- --. --..-- / .. - / -. . . -.. ... / - --- / -... . / -.. . ... - .-. --- -.-- . -.. --..-- / .- -. -.. / - .... --- ... . / .-- .... --- / .-. . ..-. ..- ... . / - --- / ... . . / .... --- .-- / - . -.-. .... -. --- .-.. --- --. -.-- / -.- .. .-.. .-.. ... --..-- / ... .... .- .-.. .-.. / -... . / -.- .. .-.. .-.. . -.. / - --- --- .-.-.- / .- ... / - .... --- ... . / .-.. .- ... - / - .... --- ..- --. .... - ... / .-.. . ..-. - / -- -.-- / -- .. -. -.. --..-- / - .... . / ...- --- .. -.-. . / ... --- ..- -. -.. . -.. / --- -. . / .-.. .- ... - / - .. -- . .-.-.- .-..-. .-. . .- .-.. / ... ..- ..-. ..-. . .-. .. -. --. / .. ... / -. --- - / -.- -. --- .-- -. -.-.-- .-..-. / - .... . / .-.. --- ..- -.. / ... .... .-. .. .-.. .-.. -.-- / ...- --- .. -.-. . / -.-. .... .- -. --. . -.. / .. -. - --- / .- / -.. .. ... - --- .-. - . -.. / -... .-.. --- --- -.. -.-. ..- .-. -.. .-.. .. -. --. / ... -.-. .-. . .- -- .-.-.- / - .... .- - / ... -.-. .-. . .- -- --..-- / .-.. .. -.- . / .- / ..-. --- .-. -.-. . --..-- / .--. ..- ... .... . -.. / -- . / --- ..- - / --- ..-. / - .... . / -.. .- .-. -.- / .-. . .- .-.. .. - -.-- / .. / .... .- -.. / -... . . -. / ..-. .-.. --- .- - .. -. --. / .. -. .-.-.-  
Technology, it truly is a drug. This drug, it needs to be destroyed, and those who refuse to see how technology kills, shall be killed too. As those last thoughts left my mind, the voice sounded one last time."Real suffering is nOT KNOWN!" the loud shrilly voice changed into a distorted bloodcurdling scream. That scream, like a force, pushed me out of the dark reality I had been floating in.

.- ... / - .... . / .- ..-. - . .-. -- .- - .... / --- ..-. / .-- .... .- - / -... . -.-. .- -- . / -.- -. --- .-- -. / .- ... / - .... . / --. .-. . .- - / - .-. .- .. -. / .-- .-. . -.-. -.- / -.-. .- -- . / .. -. - --- / ...- .. . .-- --..-- / .. / -.- -. . .-- / - .... .. -. --. ... / .-- . .-. . / -.. .. ..-. ..-. . .-. . -. - .-.-.- / .. / .-.. --- --- -.- . -.. / -.. --- .-- -. / .- ... / ... .- .-- / . .-.. . -.-. - .-. .. -.-. .- .-.. / -.-. ..- .-. .-. . -. - ... / ..-. .-.. --- .-- .. -. --. / --- ..- - / --- ..-. / .- -. -.. / - .... .-. . .-- / -- -.-- / ...- . .. -. ... .-.-.- / -... ..- - / .. / .-- .- ... / -. --- - / .- ..-. .-. .- .. -.. --..-- / .- .-.. .-.. / .. / -.-. .- -. / ..-. . . .-.. / .. ... / .- -. --. . .-. .-.-.- / .. / ... -- .. .-.. . -.. / .- - / - .... . / .-- .-. . -.-. -.- / -... . ..-. --- .-. . / - ..- .-. -. .. -. --. / .- .-. --- ..- -. -.. / .- -. -.. / .- .-.. .-.. --- .-- .. -. --. / -- -.-- / -... --- -.. -.-- / - --- / -... . / .- -... ... --- .-. -... . -.. / .. -. - --- / - .... . / - . .-.. . --. .-. .- .--. .... / .-.. .. -. . ... .-.-.- / - .... .. ... / .. ... / .-- .... . .-. . / .. / .- -- / - --- / - .... .. ... / -.. .- -.-- .-.-.- / .. / .-.. .. ...- . / .. -. / - .... . / - . -.-. .... -. --- .-.. --- --. -.-- --..-- / .. / -.-. --- -. - .-. --- .-.. / .. - ... / . .-.. . -.-. - .-. .. -.-. .- .-.. / -.-. ..- .-. .-. . -. - ... --..-- / -.-- --- ..- / -.-. .- -. -. --- - / ..-. .. -. -.. / -- . --..-- / .- -. -.. / -.-- --- ..- / -.-. .- -. -. --- - / -... . .- - / -- . .-.-.- / .. ..-. / -.-- --- ..- / .- .-. . / .- / -.. . .--. . -. -.. .- -. - --..-- / -.-- --- ..- / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / -... . / -. . -..- - / --- -. / -- -.-- / .-.. .. ... - .-.-.- / -.-- --- ..- / ... . . --..-- / - . -.-. .... -. --- .-.. --- --. -.-- / .. ... / .- / -.. .-. ..- --. / - .... .- - / -.-. .- ..- ... . ... / .- -.. -.. .. -.-. - .. --- -. .-.-.- / .- -. -.. / - .... .. ... / -.. .-. ..- --. / .... .- ... / ... .. -.. . / . ..-. ..-. . -.-. - ... # / -.. .. ... -.-. --- -- ..-. --- .-. - --..-- / -.. .- .-. -.- -. . ... ... --..-- / .- -. -.. / -.. . .- - .... .-.-.- / -... -.-- / -- -.-- / .... .- -. -.. / - . -.-. .... -. --- .-.. --- --. -.-- / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / -... . / -.. . ... - .-. --- -.-- . -.. / .- -. -.. / .. -. / - .... . / . -. -.. / .. - ... / -.. . .--. . -. -.. .- -. - / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / -... . / -. --- / -- --- .-. . .-.-.-  
As the aftermath of what became known as the Great Train wreck came into view, I knew things were different. I looked down as saw electrical currents flowing out of and threw my veins. But I was not afraid, all I can feel is anger. I smiled at the wreck before turning around and allowing my body to be absorbed into the telegraph lines. This is where I am to this day. I live in the technology, I control its electrical currents, You cannot find me, and you cannot beat me. If you are a dependant, you will be next on my list. You see, technology is a drug that causes addiction. And this drug has side effects; discomfort, darkness, and death. By my hand technology will be destroyed and in the end its dependant will be no more.

**Author's Note:**

> The Translation above each section is his story getting translated into Morse Code since he was absorbed into electrical currents through the lines running through beside the tracks.  
> Hints to the Character Suicidemouse.avi (I do not own this character.  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> Please leave some feedback or suggestions for improvement!


End file.
